(Sequel) Be Mine Forever & Ever
by SimplyUnjust
Summary: Mike Schmidt, now 25, struggles to find a job after successfully finishing college and getting a degree. Fortunately, he manages to find a job at the 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Eventually, he'll fall for a girl, who isn't even human. However, underneath the skin, a she-being plans on stealing Mike for herself. And she'll take on the city to do it. (Warning: Rape)
1. Night 1: My Name Is Mike Schmidt

**Be Mine Forever And Ever**

June 19, 1995

…

…

…

"...M...Mi..."

 _Huh? Whazza- Who's there?_ _Wait...You again... Leave me be. Please._

"...Mik...Mik..."

 _Mik? Milk? Mickey? What do you want? What. Do. You. Want._

"Mike...save me."

 _Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"I...I **own** you!"

 _NO! GET OFF OF ME! OH GOD IT HURTS!_ _ARGHHHHHHHHH!_

 **"I OWN** **YOU!"**

 **/**

"NO!" I yell as I jerk from out under my covers. The only thing attacking me is the blares of my alarm clock on my dresser, sickeningly reminding me to get my ass out of bed. I begrudgingly lift myself from my silky heaven and wipe the crust off my eyes. I hated Mondays with a passion, mostly because it reminds me that I have no job to go to. Then again, no job to go to.

After shaking off the drowsiness of sleep, I went to the bathroom to shave, shower, and do my dirty business. Even though I feel like my routine is out of order. I dress in the polo shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of slightly worn out shoes. I wander over to my small kitchen, pull out some Count Chocula cereal and bowl of milk, and eat over in my living room. I absentmindedly flicker through the channels while munching on cheap, watered down chocolate cereal.

 _I don't care what anyone says. It was all I could afford._

My landline phone starts ringing in the other room just as I settle on watching MTV. I stand and sprint over just as the third ring sounds.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mike Schmidt?" A bored female tone responded, whom I'm guessing is a secretary.

"Speaking."

"Hi, I'm calling about your recent interview with Mr. Henson from KiloW Inc. and I regret to inform you that you have been turned down for the position. As it seems on your resume, you have no previous work experience in the field...or any field at all. I'm very sorry and hope you have a very nice day." She could not have sounded more sacrastic if she tried.

I gingerly place the phone back on the receiver. I proceeded to punch and curse at the wall. And curse louder since it hurt when I struck the hard wall.

 _Damn. That's the third time in the past two weeks. Fuck. This._ _Jesus, become an engineer they said, you'll get a job instantly they said._

I walk back to my living room and slump down on my couch while rubbing the sides of my head.

 _I haven't had a good night's rest in forever. This headache is killing me._ _And it's only getting worse._

I resume watching TV until at least...I don't know, three hours passed...I've only gotten up to get some snacks every now and then as well as answering the phone to telemarketers trying to sell me...insurance or beanie babies or whatever. There's only so much to see on the channels I've got. Been watching a long interview with a band called...well I wasn't paying attention but something like Nir...Vania? Nirvania? I don't know.

I turned off the tv and grabbed my long coat and umbrella and exited my apartment. On my way to the stairs, one of my neighbors in Room 126, next to mine, was leaving his apartment too. He looked at me and smiled as he approached me.

 _Great, him again..._

"Hey Mike!" He said in his cheery attitude. Of course, always in his 'happy' mood, which in turn always brought a grimace from me.

"Heeey, Scott _._ " I hissed through my teeth as I said his name.

"Where you off to, friend?" He beamed at me with his pearly whites. _God that voice is so annoying._

"Oh, just...off to meet a friend. Over at the bar. Nothing major." I stated with slight hesitation. I was hoping that he would just go away or incinerate on the spot.

"That's very nice!" His smile wavered a bit, "Though I would very much appreciate the idea of... us two buds having a good-old-fashioned dinner later! How about it, friend?" He anxiously waited for my answer.

"Oooo, I don't think so. I'm going to be busy later. Maybe next time." _Or never._

His smile faltered and seemed like he was forcing it, "Oh, okay, next time then?"

"Whatever." I brushed past him and walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Scott was still standing there, no longer with a smile but a determined look. His green irises burned with passion.

"One day...He WILL be mine." He stepped over to the window down the hall and watched as I left through the front of the apartment complex towards my beat up sedan. I started up the engine and pulled onto the road towards Jay's Bar.

 _ **Bump, Bump, Bump, Bum-Bump**_

 _Jesus, they really need to fix the roads in this city. Hitting a pothole every six seconds._

Today was another 77oF (25oC) day. The sun was shining, clearing the usual, bleak atmosphere of this town. I drove past the homeless bums on the corners of streets, while they held up signs begging for money or shelter or couldn't walk two steps without tripping over one. Others shoveled along carts full of stuff they need to survive, cautious of anyone who tries to steal their possessions.

It's been bad since the new mayor stepped in and really fucked the whole is rising instead of falling and there are less jobs available. Now, all those displaced are just trying to not die. All while the rich over in Arcadia across town are enjoying their lives, unfazed and untouched by poverty. The entire city hated those smug bastards.

I pulled up to the bar and slammed my car door before heading inside to the smokey musk of this city's number one watering hole. The city's well-known drunk, Derek, threw a bottle at the wall next to me and shouted, "Close the door! The light burns!".

 _Number one watering hole._

I spotted my friend Jackson already poached in one of the tables with his girlfriend, Marie. He noticed me walk in and waved me over.

"Sup, Mike." He said while motioning to the seat across from him.

"Hey guys." I sat down while Marie grinned and said a quick "Hi" to me.

"First of all, I want to say I'm...sorry about what happened to your friend, recently. Read about it in the newspaper." He dropped this day's paper to the page of obituaries with Spike's name in it.

"Yeah...I guess it happens when you screw with your dealer." I closed the page and started to browse the sports section.

"So, how about your last interview? How'd it go?"

"Shit, they passed me over. Said I didn't have experience in the field."

"Really? Damn. Sorry to hear that."

"It's just whatever. It's happened before so I going continue applying til hopefully someone hires me. If not, my degree is just going to sit there on the wall."

Marie pitched in, "Well, how about you get, like, a small job so you can climb up from there."

I put down the newspaper and looked at her, "I've already tried that. Problem is, there's hardly ever any work in this washed up town. A bunch of people are unemployed like me. There a bum on every street corner. I'm lucky I had some money to pay my bills since my warehouse job."

"Well, don't lose hope yet. Maybe there's a job listing in the newspaper."

I flipped through the pages of the paper until I reached the 'Wanted Ads' section. I skimmed through the ads and read them aloud.

"Truck Driver, must have commercial license, nope. Sewage worker? In this town, hell no. McDonald's employee, the pay isn't any good."

"Doesn't seem like anyone in this town needs an engineer." I just stared at Jackson as he realized his mistake before coughing into his hand and looked away.

"God, none of these jobs are any good. Either the pay isn't worth it or needs previous job experience. Which I DON'T have because I have to be employed first." I slammed the paper on the table with the job ads page still open.

Marie took a look at it and pointed to one ad on the page, "What about this one?"

I leaned in to the paper and focused on the ad she was pointing at. It had a small picture of a bear with a top hat and holding a microphone.

"Freddy...Fazbear's...Pizzeria? Looking for a night guard position." When I said that, Jackson's eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT!? Hold on! You can't take that job!" He said to me.

"Why not? Says here you don't need previous job experience. And Hey! The pay is $24.95 an hour! Holy shit!" This has been one of the few times I've actually been excited about a job.

"No! That place is evil! They're looking for a night guard because the last one has either disappeared or been killed! Look!"

He flipped to another page until it came across an article saying 'Another Guard Gone Missing In Famous Kid's Restaurant' showing a picture of the front of the pizzeria looking to hire.

"See what I'm talking about? The fricking police even said that they couldn't find any footage of him disappearing from the cameras. Nobody, no nothing! That place is evil, I'm telling you!"

"Maybe someone broke in and kidnapped him and took the video. Or he ran off because he didn't want to deal with the parents' crappy kids. Whatever, at least it pays well." I took out a marker and circled the ad.

"Mike, please, you're making a huge mistake. Think about it! That ad's been there for the past month and still no one has taken it. Because they don't want to die along with the rest of the night guards!"

"Whatever the job takes, I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, you know me. I like a challenge."

"Not if it's going to kill you!"

"It says that the pizzeria is 'new and improved' so the security could be improved as well. And it's a kiddie restaurant. It's not like anything major will happen. You guys are just overreacting." I check my watch, "if I go now, I can see what the job takes and be the first one to apply since no one else is. Got to go! Bye!" I dash out the door with the newspaper in my hand just as Jackson yelled something to me.

"Mike! Wait!" I push through the door, leaving Jackson and Marie there, "...the Bite of 87...".

Jackson and Marie swerved their heads towards the bar as Derek began to howl in laughter and rocking in his stool. He started coughing from his fit.

"* _cough_ * * _cough_ _cough_ * Hehehe, your friend is as good as * _hiccup_ *...dead." The town drunk cackled uncontrollably before bursting into a fit of coughs.

Unfortunately for Jackson, he knew he was right.

/ 30 Minutes of Driving Later /

 _Damn, thanks for the GPS, Jackson. Way better than an actual freaking oversized map._

"...Says the place is...around here. But where?...ooohhhh fuck." I said as I approached a large blinking sign with bright, bold, red letters that say, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'.

Reluctantly enough, I pulled into the crowded parking lot with tired fathers, drowsy mothers, and overzealous kids running in and outside the pizzeria. Luckily, a spot opened up and I parked before anyone else could. Just as I shut off the engine, which sputtered as it did, I started feeling...nauseous.

 _Ohhhhhh goOOOoooDddd. Ahhhh._

I held onto my hurting stomach as it felt like a thousand stings at once. I was sweating up a storm and it felt I had to throw up or cry out in pain or SOMETHING! Occasionally, a sharp pain would shock my body from my head to my toes and I would let out a weak, barely audible scream. I've never felt this bad, even when I had the flu last year.

Suddenly, as fast as it came, the pain stopped. I became more controlled of my breathing instead of heavy wheezing. Now the only thing is that my crotch was slightly uncomfortable but tolerable. Almost like it had been put through hell or some hot coals. I sucked it up and exited my car. As I got out of my car, the kids immediately started to shriek and scream as they rushed the entrance.

"Come on!" "Freddy's onstage!" "Let's go Mom! They're on!"

 _I'm glad I wasn't in the swarm._

I walked towards the doors to the pizzeria. But a headache caught on and I had to rub my head as my head felt like someone stuck a metal beam in and melted it. And it only got worse as I inched closer and closer to the pizzeria. My brain pounded and pulsed endlessly while my hands sensed pins and needles. My throat and my tongue felt as dry as the Sahara and I fear that my tearing eyes would bulge out of my sockets if I opened them wider. But still I forced my fucking unresponsive body to walk to the pizzeria. I closed my burning, stinging eyes just as I made it to the pizzeria's double doors.

 _Oh goooodddd! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE! IT! STOP!_ _I can't take the pain anymore! Someone please make it stop!_

"Sir? Sir? Are you alright, sir?"

I opened up my eyes to see a red-haired girl with a name tag, set with the pizzeria's logo. The pain had stopped and I found myself in the large dining hall with kids all crowding the front of a large wooden stage as...three robots were playing on stage, one a brown bear, another a chicken with a bib that says "Let's Eat", and a purple bunny. The bear had a microphone, the chicken had one of its own, and the bunny had a red, electric guitar.

The bear stood forward,

"Hello everyone! So nice to see you again, even some new faces in the crowd! We have a great show for today but first, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Freddy Fazbear!

"Hi, Freddy!" The children shouted back to Freddy.

"My friend over here," he pointed to the chicken, "her name's Chica!"

"Hi, everyone. I'm so excited to see you again!" Chica ecstatically waved to the kids.

"Hi, Chica!" They replied.

"And my great bud over here is Bonnie! Bonnie, say hi to the crowd!" Freddy said.

"Hey guys! Hope you all have a fun time here in Freddy's Pizzeria!" He slung the guitar strap over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the kids.

"Hi, Bonnie!" The kids replied.

"And, as I promised, we're gonna play a song for you. Chica, Bonnie, you ready?"

"Yes sir!" "Uh-huh!"

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

The animatronic band began to sing a upbeat, melodic song with a few subtle, pop-culture references thrown in there. My focus was interrupted by a hand waving back and forth in my face.

"Hellllooooooo? Is anyone there?" The pizzeria girl said to me.

"Wha-Huh? Oh! I'm sorry...uhh * _ahem*_ uhh...I'm here for the..." I stopped.

She just looked at me like I was an idiot.

I reached for the newspaper I stuffed in my back pocket and opened the page to the ad I circled with the marker.

"I'm here...to apply for the night guard position." The girl's eyes opened as wide as saucers in disbelief. She even took a step back away from me.

 _Guess I still smell like the bar,_ I thought.

"Uhh...are you sure y-you have the r-right place, s-s-sir?" She didn't believe me.

"I'm pretty sure. This...is Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria, right?"

She noticeably gulped but nodded nevertheless.

"Can I go see the manager or...someone...uhh, for the thing?"

The girl's lip quivered and slowly pointed down the hall at a door I could see labeled as, 'Manager's Office'.

"Thanks. Take care now." I started to walk away as the girl went pale and sat down hard on a nearby chair. One of the kids was pushed out of the seat because of her. I turned back around and proceeded towards the Manager's Office.

I opened the door and instantly smelled like vodka and the faint waft of cigarettes.

 _What the hell kind of place is this person running?_

Behind a long, wooden desk stood a tall, slightly buff, shaved cut man. He turned around to show his chiseled jawline and muscle body. He stood a bit taller than me and was holding a cigar before he put it out in an ashtray.

Oddly enough, he sounds like the stereotypical Russian guy.

"Oh, hello friend! I am totally normal American Carl Marx. What can I do for you today, fellow American?" He said to me while smiling warmly. I honestly was intimidated by his tall stature, even if he's being friendly. I was still determined to get the position. Hopefully, this will open some doors for a engineering position.

"Uhhh...I'm here for...the nightguard job."

His smile fell and his elated visage turned into a look of confusion, "Are you sure you have the right address, American? Because I-I don't think you can handle **that**."

"Well, I think I'm more than capable of handling a night alone in a kid's restaurant." _I have no idea why everyone's been like this. Even the manager is a bit crazy._

"I don't know. Those words coming out your mouth are exact words tiny worms before you said about job. And then, BOOM!" He clapped his hands together, startling me, "They disappear into thin air."

Regardless of a little bit of fear-mongering, I was still determined to get the job. I had no other place left to go so forget the so-called "risks". It just seems like he's trying to keep me from applying for the great salary.

"Are you sure you are up for such a challenge? It may just be as frightening as wrestling bear in the motherla-uh, forest in America..." He asked me once more, with whatever he was talking about.

With a outstretched hand towards Carl, I said, "I'm ready for anything!"

Carl looked at my hand, sighed, and shook my hand. Internally, I was screaming as I finally got a good job with a good salary.

"Thank you, sir! You won't regret this!" I beamed at my new boss. He didn't seem as excited as I was. It looked as though he was worried. I brushed it aside anyways.

"Right...Let me show you where you new job will be." Carl motioned for me to follow him.

I walked a bit behind him while he led me down a small, semi-dark hallway. I could see one of the male teen staff member leave a room at the end of the hallway with a bucket and a mop in his hands. Only...the mop had red stuff on the bristles. As I passed him, I stopped as a force pulled me back from my wrist. I looked to see the staff member's cold, blank stare. His hair was black and styled to make him look emo. He had bags under his eyes and his stare was close to a thousand yard stare.

"Uhhh...Could you let me go, please?" He just kept staring at me with his lifeless eyes. I did notice how his pupils were dilated and shaking. I gulped.

He opened his mouth slowly, "Fresh...meat..." He said in a raspy voice. I could have pissed myself from how scared I was. I pulled my arm away and walked back to Carl. I tried not to look behind me but immediately regretted as the teen was pointed his finger at me.

At the end of the hallway, there was a small office with a desk with a fan, some plushies that resemble the animatronic band playing on the stage, a black rolling chair, and weird rectangle on the seat of the chair.

"Here is where you will stay between midnight and 6 a.m. You have state-of-art security system, your American toys of Band, and a beautiful picture of Moscow palace on wall." He walks to the chair and hands me the rectangle, "This is advanced tablet that is not available anywhere else. Use it to spy on Band from cameras."

"Cameras? Advanced tech? All this to watch out for burglars in a kid's restaurant?" I inquired. It seemed a bit excessive. Carl furrowed his brow at me.

"Do not question my methods. Show up ten minutes before 12 tonight. That's all I can tell you, comrade. Let me show you to door." He pushed me along all the way to the entrance.

While we began to pass the zealous crowd of children, I noticed how at the other side of the restaurant was a large, purple curtain with stars on it.

"What's that place over there? It doesn't look like any children are there." I said as I pointed to the curtains. Carl's eyes shot wide open and stuttered.

"N-No that is off-limits for puny Americans. Y-you stay away from Pirate Cove. And my vodka!" He once again shoved me but a tad faster than before. I almost tripped as he forcefully shoved me outside into the parking lot.

"Uhh...okay." I began walking towards my car, feeling immensely relieved to be out of that strange place. Whatever's been happening to me for the past hour has left me scared to no end. I just now realized that I've been covered in sweat since I entered that damn pizzeria. I slapped my sweat-covered head.

 _That's why he wasn't happy. I probably smelt awful. I even shook his hand with my sweaty_ _palm._

I sniffed my pit and recoiled in disgust.

 _Yup. I. Smell. Like. Onions._ _Layers of it._

I shook my head and started the engine. I felt bad now so I cracked open my window before pulling out of the parking lot onto the road. While readjusting my mirror, I spotted a figure in the reflection, far back in the window of the pizzeria. It looked like my boss watching me as I left. I thought nothing of it and proceeded back home to get ready for my new night job. But...before I forget...

/ 20 Minutes of driving later /

The sidewalk was cracked and shattered, as always. The cloudy sky only darkens my mood as I approach the City Cemetery. I held a bouquet of brightly-colored flowers as I walked closer and closer to a familiar gravestone. I stopped directly in front of it to read the letters embedded in the stone, "Here lies [Redacted] Schmidt. R.I.P."

No tears. Not this time. It's been too long since the accident. But I can't stop thinking about the memories I had with her, all of them before the crash. The trips with Dad up to the lake. Mom's cooking, even if it wasn't the best in the world. Even the car rides themselves. The car rides made it all worth it. She would always drive me around for different things. Even just menial tasks. I loved it all.

I placed the flowers delicately on the grave and wished that all of them were in a better place. At least they died instantly and without pain. I left the Cemetery behind and drove back home to get ready for the night shift.

When I got back to my apartment, I flopped on my bed and knocked out quickly. I was too tired to even care about anything at the moment. I set my alarm for an hour before midnight and slept soundly.

/ A few hours later /

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Ughhhhhhh...frickin...thing..." I repeatedly slapped at my night stand to silence the alarm but I couldn't find it. Finally, I pressed the snooze button on the nuclear warhead and jumped out of bed. I wiped the drool off my lip and fixed up my shirt and jeans. I grabbed my keys off the wall and quietly closed the door to my apartment. Unfortunately, I bumped into Scott who was carrying a trashbag.

 _Ughhh Fucking Scott..._

"Hi, Mike! Where you off to?" For some odd reason, he lifted the bag with one hand to allow me to see his flexing muscle which was barely visible from his shirt. I have no idea why he did that. He must like working out with trash.

"I'm uhh...Off to my new job." I stated flatly and without emotion.

"A new job? I'm happy for you Mike! Of course, you could always ask me for financial help..."

"Nah, I'm tired of lounging around. It'd be good to put myself to use. I still have bills to pay by the end of the month so...glad to have a job now."

"Ohh, okay...well, good for you I guess. See you around?"

"Right, sure." _I hope not._

I went down the steps while Scott watched me go down. I couldn't tell at the moment that he was a tad bit irritated.

When I was out of earshot, "A job? He could just move in with me and he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Damn it Mike, why are you playing so hard to get?"

I entered my car and maneuvered onto the road past a bunch of assholes who wouldn't let me into the lanes. It was a quiet night and the clouds had moved allowing me to see the stars. I opened up my window and let the wind blow as I drove. The street lights and the moon only provided me so much luminescence.

I had arrived. The job I was sure I was ready for. There's no mistaking the Pizzeria sign. And who was there to greet me? Carl was standing at the entrance. He watched over me as I parked in an empty spot. I made sure I had everything before I entered what felt like hell itself. I breathed in and out.

 **no, Mike** I exited my car and forced my legs to walk straight ahead. Carl loomed over me with his arms crossed in disapproval.

"Are you sure you are up for this, comrade?" Carl asked me.

I involuntarily gulped, "Yeah...I'm sure. I can take whatever you throw at me."

He snickered, "I'm not what you should worried about, comrade. It's the Band."

 **Why did -ou com- ba-k**

/

 **Welp, here it is. The sequel. To anyone who read my first work, I apologize for the long delay.** **I have come back harder, better, faster, and stronger. To anyone who hasn't read my last work, this may be a bit confusing as to what this story is talking about. But don't worry, I'll try to make it easy for anyone to understand.** **I've come up with another plan for this story so I expect this to turn out well for a fiction.**

 **I thank you for reading, from the bottom** **of my heart, and as always,**

 **Have a nice day.**


	2. Night 1: New Lights

**All the characters belong to the main man, Scott Cawthon.**

/

I don't know if it was what Carl just said or the fact that the pizzeria looks ABSOLUTELY horrifying at night and with the lights off. It was dead silent as if the place had been abandoned before. And I thought Chernobyl was deserted.

"You know Mike, it is not too late to back out. Even if it is a cowardly move." Carl said to me while smirking.

I was already having second thoughts about working here and it had only been a few seconds. Combine that with the tearing feeling I have in my stomach and I'm left a shivering mess.

 _Fricking hell, I'm an adult damn it! I shouldn't be afraid of the dark anymore!_

I picked myself up and breathed in and out. All the while Carl was busy taking a swig out of a vodka bottle he pulled out of...somewhere.

"No, I'm good. Tell me what to do and I'll get it done." I crossed my arms as I waited for Carl to finish his swig. He wiped off his mouth with his sleeve and sniffled.

"All right, follow me to the office. The message should be playing soon."

 _Message?,_ I thought.

The two of us wandered down the large center hall with the stage towards the back of the pizzeria where the office was. The hairs on the back on my neck rose as I saw the flickering light above the left hall. However, Carl just casually walks to the office without a single hesitation in his steps. We entered office and the first thing I noticed was a red light glowing on and off of the telephone.

Carl threw a blue shirt with a 'Night Guard' etched in above the left breast of the shirt. Complete with a grey 'Security' cap that looked like it was made for me.

"Put the uniform on and when you hear generator come on, play telephone message. It is almost 12 so I will leave...now." Immediately, Carl dashed out of the office. I heard the front doors click and lock.

 _Uhhh...Okay..._

I replaced my polo with the Night Guard shirt and looked at the Security cap. It was magnificent, from the hood to the clasps in the back. I lifted the cap above my head and slowly placed my crown on the top of head. I felt...powerful.

 _This hat will symbolize my reign over this kingdom. I am the night...guard._

 _…_

 _Fuck, I'm such a nerd._

I jumped when a loud whirr sounded throughout the pizzeria and the remaining lights shut off for the night. I put my other clothes in the corner of the desk and hovered my finger over the red button, ready to listen to my last message of my life. I pressed it and heard some static noises before a voice came on.

" _*static* *static*_ **Hello, hello?** "

 _Huh, he has a nice voice._

 **"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first , let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

"Wait...what? Death?" I asked to no one in particular.

 **"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."**

 _What the hell is this guy talking about? Quirky animatronics?_

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. Just...Bad Times.

 _The robots wander around, free and unrestricted? Also, a Bite? One of the animatronics bit a customer?_

 **"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as an endoskeleton without its costume on. They'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."**

"uhhh...uhhh...uhhh" _What. The. Fuck. No. NO!_

 **"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**

"NO! OH SHIT! THERE ARE ANIMATRONIC MANIACS WITH ME!"

 _He said something about doors!_

I looked over to my left and my right to see two buttons, one's a big red button titled 'Door' while the other one is for 'Light'. I punched both the door buttons to see solid blast doors slam down and brought up the tablet to see the cameras. I breathed out a sigh of relief to see the fancy bear, the chicken, and the ugly rabbit still on stage. My heart was pounding faster in my chest as I stared at them through the camera.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, just...stay there...please. *sigh* Shit. I have to call the police if they move."

Oh god, why didn't I listen to Jackson when he told me about this place? Now, there's the chance I could disappear like the rest! Even Carl knew about the possibility of death for me! What kind of boss would advertise a job like this!?

It had only past 1 hour since I started my whole meltdown. It wasn't until a few seconds later did I realize that by having both blast doors dow-

 _Wait, one hour? Does time speed up in this place? I swear I started like five minutes ago. Anyways..._

The battery percentage on the tablet read 85%. I had no choice but to open the doors, leaving me vulnerable.

For the past five minutes or so, I've been constantly checking the cameras waiting for the animatronics to do anything. I was beginning to think that whoever was on the other line of the phone must have been imaging things. I put down the tablet and slumped back in my chair. Now that I had a chance to sit down, I felt the back of my shirt was drenched with my nervous sweat.

 ** _Bump...Bump...Bump Bump_**

What the fuck was that!?

It sounded like it was coming from down the hallway on my left. Maybe someone was stuck in here by accident. Just to make sure it wasn't a robber, for whatever reason they have to be here, I brought up the tablet. My heart dropped to see that the Trix Rabbit wasn't where he was. Then I realized...

I scooted my chair over to the left side and pressed the light- BONNIE WAS RIGHT THERE! My eyes widened and I screamed as I slammed the door button, the blast door crashing down to the ground, shielding me from the animatronic gone loose. I heard a clatter of pots and pans down the hall and in my panic, checked the cameras once again.

This time the chicken was gone from the stage and the Freddy bear was looking DIRECTLY at the camera. His cold, lifeless eyes bored into mine. I flicked through the different cameras until I pressed one where the camera wasn't working but the audio was. I could hear pots and pans clatter against the floors.

"What do I do?" I yelled at the tablet. I was hyperventilating and still freaked out from seeing Freddy eying me.

I clicked the light on the side but the rabbit was gone. I opened the left door and resumed pressing the cameras. I found the rabbit standing still in what appears to be the janitor's closet. And the time?

Freaking 2:00 A.M.

 _Oh man, this night will never end!_

I could hear booming footsteps coming from the right side and rushed over to the button just in time. I flicked on the light to see a bright, yellow chicken, slack-jawed and looking at something at my desk. I almost tripped as I stepped back to the wall while clutching my heart.

 _If I'm not more careful, I'm going to fucking die! I don't want to be stuffed in an animatronic suit! I won't even get paid for it!_

I followed the gaze of the chicken over to a cupcake plushie that was seated on top of a small tv. The chicken seemed to take no interest in me and kept staring at the plushie. Before going to pick up the plushie, I made sure no one was in the other hall. I lifted the cupcake and saw the chicken follow it. Curious as to what it was going to do, I moved the plushie in different directions only to have it follow it.

 _Maybe if I give it the plushie, I could get it away from the door. It's taking too much power._

Keeping a safe distance from the window, I talked to the animatronic.

"H-hey, chicken! If you want this plushie, go get it!" I said before throwing the plushie down the hall on the other side of the office. To my surprise, when I shined the light, the chicken was gone. I opened the door and quickly opened the tablet to see the chicken reach for the toy and look at it tenderly.

 _Quirky indeed..._

/ An hour later /

It's only 3 A.M and so far, I have had seven close encounters with both the toy-loving chicken and the even uglier rabbit, Bonnie. I do think I made it worse when I taunted him (her? Idk) when I shut the door on him. They've been banging on the doors, only making the battery waste a lot quicker. I was at 55% when I began to worry. The phone guy told me that if they managed to get in, they'll stuff me in a suit to die.

Besides the chicken and the rabbit's constant attacking on my doors, Freddy kept on stage and it seemed like everytime I would check, he would know and look at the camera. Beads of sweat trailed down my brow as the fear began overtaking me. I was clearly not cut out for such a job like this.

But, one thing kept bugging me, which was one of the cameras that viewed the purple curtains that blocked off the Pirate Cove, as Carl said. There was just the sign that said "Out-of-Order", which to me was weird since the robots appeared fine on stage in front of the crowd, so why is this one closed?

I didn't have time to think since I heard footsteps coming from the left hall. I checked the cam to see a shady, figure with rabbit ears, meaning Bonnie was close. I locked that sucker out and continued searching for the other. Unfortunately, while flickering through the cams, I clicked on the stage, but...Freddy was gone.

 _Hold on, Freddy's gone! Where is he?_

I jumped when I heard a deep, bellowing laughter echo through the halls, sending a shock up my spine. Luckily, or not, I had only two hours left with these monsters. Then I can go home and take a longggg shower.

 ** _Bump BuMP BUMP BUMP_**

 ** _Bump BuMP BUMP BUMP_**

OH SHIT!

It sounded like it was coming from both halls but I had no time to react. I stretched with my arm to press one door button and kicked behind me for the other.

 _ **CLIC- SCREEEEECCCCCHHH**_

As the doors attempted to close, both a yellow and purple hand held on to the bottom of the doors, sending sparks in the air as the doors struggled to close. Much to my horror, the doors began to open upwards, allowing me to see my attackers' bodies more and more as they forced themselves into the office.

"NO! NO! NO! OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!" I screamed as I retreated into the corner, clutching the tablet to my chest. My fear doubled as I heard the same deep, frightening laughter as the animatronics successfully opened the blast doors and entered the office. The two slowly approached me while a throaty screech rose from them and got increasingly painful to my ears.

 **scccrrrreeeeEEEECCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **scccrrrRRRREEEECCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I covered my ears entirely to block out the sound and clenched my eyes as I waited for my inevitable death.

Suddenly, the screeching stopped through my hands and I decided to uncover my ears and open my eyes. The two were standing right in front of m-

 ** _SCCCRRRREEEEECCCCHHHHHHH!_**

 ** _SCCCCCCRRREEEEECCCCHHHHHH!_**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I saw their large sets of teeth up front, indicating my imminent death.

 _I think I just pissed my pants..._

To my surprise, instead of killing me right there, the two animatronics began laughing in a masculine and feminine voice. I was gasping and clutching my chest from the sudden jump scare. My two attackers were now rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs as they laughed at my expense.

"*raspy breathing* Wha-What's going on?" I felt like passing out from the state I was in.

"Oh man, you should've seen the look on your face! Haha!" The rabbit cackled profusely at my reaction.

"Oh, by far the best I've seen, Bonnie! HAHAHA!" The chicken pounded the floor with its hand as she joined in with Bonnie in his laughter.

My eyes were like that one staff girl from earlier and my heart was heavily pumping in my chest. I have never felt so scared and afraid for my life before. My hands were shaking and my body was unresponsive.

After having to listen their laughter for 15 minutes more, the two calmed down and sighed as they wiped away the oil tears in their eyes. The chicken crawled closer to me and held its head up with one hand, observing my startled expression. I tried to scoot away farther from it but ending up pressing my back into the wall behind me.

Now that I have a better look of them, the two look nothing like they did a minute ago. Their hard-shelled exteriors were replaced with soft-looking fur and flat bodies, although they still have small bolts, screws, and openings like robots should. I hadn't realized I had been ogling them until the chicken waved its hand in my face.

"You alright there Mr. Night Guard? I hope Bonnie here didn't scare you too hard with his looks." It said to me.

"Hey! You scared him just as bad as I did!" Bonnie replied to the grinning chicken animatronic.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not as ugly as you."

"You take that back!"

"No, I don't think so." The chicken said while Bonnie crossed his arms and turned his back to us, "Anyways, back to you night guard. You okay?" It said to me.

I gasped and retreated into the corner, "P-Pl-Please d-don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

The two looked shocked to hear that.

"Why would we kill you?"

It was my turn to be shocked but I remained cautious as I was still in fear.

"Y-You mean you're not here to murder me and stuff me into a suit?" I decided to lie on my knees.

Bonnie spoke up, "I mean...are you offering?"

I gasped and retreated back into my corner while the chicken glared at Bonnie while he smirked and looked away.

"Don't listen to him. He's just being mean. We're not here to hurt you or anything. We came here because Ol' Freddy was getting impatient about meeting the new night guard. But before we do that, let us introduce ourselves. My name's Chica and that there is Bonnie." She pointed over to the rabbit, Bonnie whom he waved 'hello'.

"Uhh…m-my name's Mike. Mike Schmidt. H-How do you do?" My breath wavered. Chica smiled.

"I'm doing well." She said.

"Me too. But, I want to ask you Mike, you've been locking us out all night. Then again, most of the other night guards run off before they tell us. Why is that?" Bonnie said to me.

"...Run off? But...everyone's saying that they've been murdered. Or worse." My response caused the two to look at each other. The chicken told me plainly,

"I don't recall ever killing anyone. Except cockroaches. They're nasty. But, every time us four try to introduce ourselves to the night guards, they scream and run out the pizzeria into the night. We never really see them anymore. You're the first one to not run outside yelling about 'killer robots'."

"B-But the guy...on the phone...he told me." I said while pointing at the office phone.

"What guy?" Bonnie asked. He followed my finger to the office phone and clicked on the message button, which re-played the entire speech of the phone guy from before. When the message ended, the two animatronics scoffed.

"That's just Paranoid Dan, he used to work for Carl but he was fired for trading secrets with a rival pizzeria that doesn't have something like us but paid more than Carl." The chicken told me.

"He was weird. He was obsessed with the color purple for some reason. Bad news for me." Bonnie added.

They were telling me all this but I still felt like I couldn't trust them. The yellow chicken must have picked up on my cautious look and reassured me,

"It's all right. I…we promise to not hurt you. That seem okay?" Chica extended her hand towards me. I just looked between her hand and her face, still smiling warmly. I slowly shook its hand before feeling my body being pulled onto my feet. Chica still towered over me by a couple inches, as did Bonnie.

She slapped my back, knocking the wind out of me for a second, "Come on, Freddy wants to meet you."

"H-He does?" I said, trying to catch my breath from her blow to my back.

"He has been all night. Didn't you see him from the cameras?"

"I did...but I thought he was trying to kill me." I tried to walk but tripped. Luckily, Bonnie caught me before I fell.

"Nah, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's friendly! Let's go see him."

Bonnie went ahead and led me and the chicken down the dark hall towards the main hall where the stage is located. I could see in the dim light that a tall, brown bear with a top hat was holding his microphone in his big, bear hand. Freddy stood tall and proud while observing me. His glare was intimidating for a children's character and worried me to no end. Chica proceeded to hurry me along as I had unconsciously stopped.

When we reached the stage, Bonnie and Chica stepped back to allow Freddy to get a clear look of me. I could tell from his shifting, plastic eyes that he was scanning me from top to bottom. I felt like I was back when the two were entering my office. He did nothing but continue to look at me as I was prey to him. I was sweating and I was pretty sure that my eyes had fully dilated.

To my surprise, his stoic, hard visage was replaced with a small smile and brighter eyes. He started to chuckle whole-heartedly before jumping down the stage and holding my head in a playful lock with one arm.

"Hahaha, I hope I didn't scare ya. I was just testing to see if you would run off right then and there. Had too many night guards run out on me. Though it was funny to see them yell out in terror." Freddy said.

Chica stepped forward, "Freddy, we finally found out why they were running away. It was Dan again. He recorded a message telling the guards that we were killers."

Freddy scowled and released me from his vice-like grip, "That man has been causing so much trouble for the four of us. I wish I had killed him while he was still here. Always hurting the kids' and probably scarring them too. And we couldn't do a thing about it."

 _… Four? Okay, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica...Who's the fourth one? I thought while Freddy continued to ramble about this supposed Dan character._

"Uhhh...quick question?" The Band looked at me, "There's only three of you guys. Who's the fourth member?"

"Oh, that's right, we haven't introduced you to our last Band with me, she's in Pirate Cove."

 _Pirate Cove? Carl seemed like he wanted me to avoid Pirate Cove at all costs. Maybe because of who is in there?_

Freddy waved for the whole group to follow him. We walked over to the large set of purple star-patterned curtains separating the main hall from Pirate Cove. Our group just stood in front of it, unmoving and silent. I was wondering what they thinking.

"Best if you just go in there Mike. She tries her best to stand clear of large groups so all together, we might make her nervous. Just go introduce yourself and you'll be fine."

I noticed how Freddy was nervous himself, as well as the others. They made a motion to usher me inside but I was frozen solid. I was unaware of the possible danger I could be in. I forced myself through the curtains inside of Pirate Cove.

It was dark and quiet. I could see in the darkness, a large plastic ship and a small stage. In the corner, there were some extra animatronic parts, possibly for repairs. There was also a white chair in the back of the room.

…

 _Wait... That's not a chair. It...It looks like a person._

 _Or a...animatronic?_ It looked as though it was lying its head on its legs and curled up against the wall. I could see a bushy white tail poking from underneath it. It had white fur and had a small, hot pink bow on one of its ears. I walked closer but cringed as I accidentally kicked a wrench across the floor, alerting the creature in the back.

"Huh? Who's there?" It spoke with a soft, feminine voice. It was oddly soothing to my ears.

"Uhhhh...I-I-I'm the new night g-guard. T-The name's Mike Schmidt." I hesitated as I was filled with fear again.

"Night guard?" The creature turned around slightly allowing me to see her facial features.

It had a long snout and had light blush on its cheeks. By her ears and the structure of her face, it kinda looked like a fox. It had snow white fur and skin that looked as smooth as a human. I gasped by its stunning beauty as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could see more of it. Its eyes were as bright and vibrant as the yellow sun. If it weren't for my initial fear, I could get lost in its beautiful, sparkling yellow eyes.

I couldn't see so well in the dark but as the creature stood up on its hind paws, she was probably as tall as me or by a few inches. She kinda looked like…like

…

Like a…

 **(...snow fox...)**

/

 **There you go everyone. I thank you all for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my piece of work. I have no doubt that this series will get better, or more dramatic, as before in the first story. Thank you for sticking by throughout it all. Thank you for being supportive.**

 **And most of all, have a nice day.**


	3. Night 1: Who are you?

**…fuck the ending to Ex Machina…**

 **Oh wait, am I writing? Uhh, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **All characters belong to Scott Cawthon.**

/

The pure, white fox stood up in the shadows as I was still captivated by its beauty. Her voice still sounded feminine so I could tell that it was a she. Mangle, she called herself. I have no idea what was running through my head as she approached me slowly, still swallowed in the darkness of the Cove. It was as though she seemed familiar or I had met her once before.

I was standing under a dimly lit light bulb, so when Mangle stepped into the light, I stuttered as I could see her entire body. She was like a robot/animal morph of a human, with distinct effeminate features. It was enough to turn my cheeks red in a blush as she stood just a bit taller than me. For her, she was just confused about my insensible muttering as I ogled at her.

She was a snow white fox with skin as smooth as a human. Her ears slightly flicked at the sound of my stutters. Her body was a voluptuous, hourglass figure with an ample, F-cup bosom that would suffocate any man and an above-average sized ass. Her ridiculously large breasts were complete with perky, pink nipples and covered in white fur as the rest of her body. She was slender, curvy, and had parts bursting out in all the right places. Despite her bluging mammaries, her body was well-proportioned to fit everywhere without seeming awkward. I could feel a trickle of blood flow from my nose and had to cover it before Mangle took notice. Even Chica didn't have any of this as she was flat-chested.

"W-W-Woah…A-u-uh…" I couldn't make any words by how stunned, and turned on, I was. Never before I had I'd seen breasts this big or robust, not even on a human.

I guess Mangle got embarrassed by how intensely I was looking at her that her cheeks burned a rosy red color and she desperately tried to cover her breasts with her arms. It only made her breasts squish against her arm as they tried to free themselves, causing me to instantly pop a boner to which I had to conceal.

An awkward silence followed, only broken when the curtains opened and Freddy stepped inside.

"Oh, good, you're not dead!" He said to me while quirking a brow at this flustering situation.

"Go away…all of you. Now." Mangle said to the two of us while she walked back over to the other side of the room. She sat down quietly.

"Mangle…" Freddy started, "please talk to us."

"I said go away! LEAVE!" She screamed at us and bearing her sharp teeth, breaking my concentration on her body.

Freddy grabbed my shoulder and squeezed firmly, gesturing for me to leave the Cove with him. He opened the curtain for me and we left the Cove but not before glancing once more at Mangle to see her lying down on the floor, resting.

Bonnie and Chica were sitting outside at a nearby table but sprang to their feet to see me leaving intact from the Cove. The three Band members surrounded me.

"Wha' happened in there, Mike?" Chica asked me with a look of concern.

"What...Who was that?" I replied.

"Mangle. She's the main attraction for the Pirate's Cove." Freddy told me. He looked at the purple curtains with worry, "but for the past month, she's been…isolated."

"Is that why she snapped at us?"

"I'm not exactly sure. We've tried to get her to come outside so that she can entertain the children but she always resists."

"Okay…but why does she look like that? Did Carl allow this?"

"Carl? He doesn't know about the body she has. It's something weird that happens at midnight and her body morphs into that." Bonnie rubbed his hands nervously.

"During the day, she looks like I would when I'm on stage." Chica pointed at her chest and hip.

 _She changes from that figure to a flat, hard body? What the hell is going on around here?_

"In here, her place is the one where the children take apart her body and tell pirate stories to the children. The children always adored her but now... she tries to stay away from them as much as possible." Chica solemnly sat down in a nearby chair.

"One time, I saw Mangle hiding up in the ceiling, I think she was crying, instead of at her post. I don't know how she got up there. Eventually, Carl was tired of it and sealed off the Cove from the public, making her feel even worse." Bonnie muttered, almost like he didn't want Mangle to hear.

"My god…but what could cause her to be like that?"

"I have no idea."

After that, the four of us were standing awkwardly and shifting side to side. Freddy coughed into his hand, which made me confused as robots shouldn't have breath, or lungs.

"…Anyways Mike. I'm sorry if our first meeting wasn't…so great. It's just been so slow and dark in here and we got bored." Chica didn't faze me however and I crossed my arms accusingly

"Is that why you two went above and beyond to get in my office?"

Chica and Bonnie looked away as I bashed them for their actions.

"It's not like we were going to kill you as you believed from the call you got from the purple guy." Chica still couldn't change my opinion. Although...they didn't really murder me in the end or hurt me in anyway.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well, I guess you guys aren't trying to stuff me in a suit and kill me, so I can trust you."

"Other than the call, wha' made you believe that?"

"When I found the ad for the night guard position, my buddy Jackson was trying to tell me that this place was dangerous and that other night guards have been killed by what's inside."

"I can assure you that that's simply not the case."

At the moment, my stomach started to rumble. I completely forgot to eat because I was wrapped up in watching that movie marathon before work started.

"Heh, I guess my major freakout made me hungry."

Chica piped up, "Oh no! You must be starving! I'll bring out some fresh pizza!" Chica ran over to the kitchen nearby and I immediately heard the clatter of pans and shutting doors.

The remaining three of us sat down at a table and waited patiently for her to finish.

"You guys eat pizza? Why do you even need to eat? You're animatronics."

"We don't but...we never turn down Chica's world-famous pizza. I tried to one time before but Chica just stared menacingly at me." Bonnie said while lying his head on the table.

"I may lead the Band but even I am afraid of Chica."

 _I certainly don't want to piss off the yellow chicken. Don't want to...heh...ruffle any feathers..._

Ten minutes had passed when I smelled a tangy, roasted flavor in the air. Chica brushed past the double kitchen doors with a steamy, succulent pepperoni pizza in hand. The three of us were drooling at the sight of it. Chica placed the pizza square on the table in front of us.

"Dig in everyone!" She didn't have to tell us twice.

They all reached for a slice and began globbing down the pizza while I held mine cautiously. I bit the tip of the pizza while the Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica gauged my reaction.

Immediately, I was bombarded with the strong taste of melty cheese and tantalizing tomato sauce in one sensation. My eyes opened wide as I bit into one of the best pizzas I had ever tasted in my life. I started to take larger bites and silently wept as I savored the taste of a warm, heavenly, tasteful pepperoni pizza. I bit into the stuffed crust and tasted even more cheese. I had downed one, two, three slices before we ran out.

Freddy, Bonnie, and I were panting as we wanted more of Chica's delicious pizza.

"Woah, didn't know you guys would be so eager for my special pizza! Luckily, I made another." Chica pulled another pizza from behind her back; this time it was cheese pizza.

We were all stuffing our faces when we heard some curtains rustling and we all stopped to see Mangle poking her head from the Cove. She walked out, step-by-step, towards our table. It looked as though she was going to sit across from me but instead we all watched as she walked around the table until she took a seat right next to me. I pushed my chair more under the table so they wouldn't see my rapidly pitching tent underneath.

Freddy cut a slice and handed it to Mangle. The four of us were dead silent as Mangle took a small bite out of the cheese pizza before swallowing it. None of us wanted to say anything that might send her running back inside.

Chica broke the ice, "*ahem* I'm glad you came out to have a slice Mangle."

All she did was nod at her before taking another bite.

"So Mike...How are you interested in playing the game with us?"

"A game? What kind of game?"

"It's called 'The Game'. It's what we were playing with you when your shift started."

"You're going to try and scare me again? I know you're not going to kill me so it's not like I could be scared anymore."

"Oh Mike, you seriously doubt us. We have our ways." Chica tsk-ed tsk-ed at me in disappointment

"Don't forget, I scared you without even moving." Freddy said with a smug grin. He began blowing raspberries at me like a little kid.

"You'll play right? Unless you're just as chicken as Chica." Bonnie squawked at me and flapped his arms, bringing a glare from Chica.

Mangle continued eating as she and I watched as the three made fools of themselves to try and tempt me.

I crossed my arms and watched as the Band surrounded me and resumed their antics to make me give in to their little game.

Fine. They want a challenge. They'll get one. I walked through a fraternity house in college that was scarier than three, or four, animatronics.

"Ok, ok. I'll play your damn game. But trust me, it's not going work on me." I was surely confident in myself.

"Okay, all you have to do is survive an hour and you win. Although I think that's impossible. Winner gets bragging rights. That means the whole Band. You got it?" Chica placed her hands on her hips waiting for my answer.

I grinned, "Seems simple enough. I'm ready."

I started to walk over to my office before I heard Mangle say, "Wait!". I turned back around. The whole Band was surprised to hear Mangle talk since Freddy and I entered the Cove.

"I want to join too." She said while looking at me with a neutral expression. She 'Oof'-ed when Chica wrapped her in a hug from behind and lifted her into the air, "I'm so glad you want to play with us too! You're always so cooped up in the Pirate Cove." Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other incredulously before shrugging. It didn't matter to me anyways. They were going to lose.

/ 30 minutes later /

 _OH SHIT WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?_

I quickly tapped from camera to camera trying to find Bonnie and Chica when they moved from their positions. Freddy just keeps laughing deeply at my expense, his eyes as black as the night and his jaw looking like it was unhinged in its sockets.

Chica looks fucking creepy as she her head jitters when I look at her from the camera. Bonnie has taken to occasionally glancing a camera with his lifeless eyes as he stared at my soul.

The only one I haven't seen was Mangle and I'm starting to get worried. I had no clue what she was doing but she was making me more frightened out of the entire bunch. I heard footsteps approaching the left hall and clicked on the camera for the left. Bonnie was standing there in the shadows. I locked that fucker out and closed the blast door on him before he could get in. I flipped open the tablet and checked the main hall. To my horror, Freddy was gone himself.

I jumped in fear as I heard pitter-patter inside the small office, making the hairs stand on the back of my neck. I pressed the 'Light' button on both sides but none of the Band members were there, only worrying me more than before. I searched the cameras for anything but all cameras came up with nothing.

Just then, I felt a dab fall on my shirt from above. It was wet, like slobber. My whole body shook as I slowly craned my neck upwards to the dark ceiling. All I could see were red irises in the blackness of the shadows and the slight glimmer of pearl-white jaws as slobber fell in little droplets. Suddenly, the creature lurched down from th-

 _ **ROARRRRRRRRRR!**_

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed out in terror as a monster appeared and roared at me, thinking me as its prey to feast upon. I continued screaming, leaning so far back in my chair, until I was silenced when my head hit the floor.

 _ **SCREEEEEEE!**_

 _ **SCREEEEEEE!**_  
 _ **SCREEEEEEE!**_

"OH SHIT!" I yelled as the entire Band appeared themselves, out of nowhere, and screeched at me. I was certain that I would die a gruesome death until the Band started laughing at me.

"HAhahaha!""Did you see his face? Priceless!""We got you good!"

I pressed my back to the wall. I'd never felt so embarrassed to be frightened so easily from a bunch of kid animatronics. Hell, even Mangle had cracked a small grin and holding back her laughter, thus putting the final nail in the coffin. I had to wipe the sweat off my brow and...maybe the sweat in my jeans...sweat...

"Oh god, oh god," I held my thumping chest, "Damn it. I couldn't have frickin' lost to a bunch of robots."

"Too bad Mike. We win fair and square." Freddy stated before wrapping me in a half-hug and chuckling his bear off. "We warned ya that we could scare. I mean we did with the others before."

"You guys...only won...because Mangle ambushed me."

"I got to say Mike. It was fun seeing your reaction." Mangle just made me feel even worse. It wasn't like she was even trying to scare me out of my seat.

For the next agonizing hour, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie ridiculed me relentlessly by impersonating my screams of terror and bragging about how they reign supreme over me. Mangle herself badgered me a little but not as bad as the others.

Besides their little 'Game', the animatronics were not that bad. After the game was over, Chica made some more of her delicious pizza to eat but this time the crust was packed with cheese and you could really taste the tomato sauce and spices. I cried a little by how frickin' amazing it was, so much so that the group laughed as they ate. The barrier Mangle had seemed to have gone as she joined in our laughter.

Then, Bonnie had brought out one of his electric guitars from behind the stage and Freddy pleaded for me to come sing with him. I was reluctant but Freddy with his freakishly strong hands pulled me on stage with him. He handed me a microphone to pretend to sing to while Chica and Mangle clapped and watched along as we sang our hearts out for the group. Much like most teenagers, Freddy wanted me to sing a song by Nirvana.

 _Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be  
_

 _As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy  
_

 _Take your time, hurry up_

 _The choice is yours, don't be late_

We finished the duet a while later and bowed as Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle cheered for us.

Bonnie and Freddy took to the air hockey table they plugged into the wall. The rest of us rooted for either side while they focused intensely on beating the other. From time to time, one of them would hit too hard and the puck would go flying to another side of the room.

"You got this Freddy!" I cheered and watched in amazement as he was only one point away from beating him.

"Tear him apart!" Chica rooted for Bonnie. Bonnie sliced the puck into Freddy's goalpost while Freddy and I jeered.

"Now they're tied. Next point wins." Mangle stated.

Freddy hit the puck but Bonnie blocked it at the last second. The puck bounced off the walls between the two until Freddy took an opportunity and sliced the puck right back at Bonnie. Bonnie was too slow to react and the puck slipped right inside the goalpost, scoring the last point for Freddy. The two of us howled in victory while Bonnie and Chica boo-ed and accused Freddy of cheating. Mangle only observed the scene before her with indifference.

 _It was already 5:30 a.m. when the match ended. I mentioned this to the group._

"5:30? Already? Guess time flies faster when you're having fun. Sorry about this Mike we have to return to our spots for tonight." Freddy said to me.

"Really? That's a shame."

"It was wonderful Mike. By far, the best fun we ever had in a while." Chica walked over to me and hugged me tightly, also raising and swinging me in the air while she was at it. "Do hope you come back the next night."

"'Course. It's my job. I have to say though...way better than what everyone made it out to be. I'm glad I met you guys. Just wish you didn't have to freak me the fuck out the first time."

"We'll be sure to do it again." Bonnie said sarcastically while smiling warmly at me.

 _Looking forward to it... dick._

"You better head to your office before Carl comes in. We'll see you next time Mike." Freddy extended his hand and I firmly grasped it. He, Chica, and Bonnie waved me goodbye and made their way to the stage as I left to my office. I entered my quiet office and started packing my stuff in my bag. I turned off the fan...

 _How the hell did I turn it off? I tried to before but it wouldn't shut off._

I heard footsteps approaching from the left side. When I looked, Mangle was standing half behind the wall but she yipped and retreated a little behind the wall with her pointy ears flat against her head. I thought it looked cute to see her acting shy even though there was no need.

"Mangle?" I asked her. She peered at me through the door before showing herself to me. I had to look away when her large...assets appeared in front of me. For a moment, we stood in an awkward silence as the time neared till the end of my shift.

"...I..." She started. I cleared my throat into my hand as I waited, "I had a fun time..."

"...Uh, thank you. I did too."

"I'm sorry if...I was too rough on you...It's just been hard for me..."

"If you want, you could...you know tell me. Freddy, uh, told me a bit about you."

"He did?...That's fine."

After that, I sat in my chair while counting down the seconds. I twiddled my thumbs as we both waited in my office. We would occasionally glance at each other before looking away in embarrassment. Then finally,

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

 _ **Dong Dong Ding Dong**_

 _It's 6 a.m. Time to go home._

Mangle heard the bell and began to away down the hallway with almost a saddened look on her face. I reacted unconsciously and ran to the door before Mangle was out of earshot.

"Mangle!" I called to her which she turned around to listen, "I'll see you next time?"

She genuinely smiled, "Yes, the next night."

I had no idea but I guess I smiled like a idiot when she said that. I ran back to the office to get my bag and sprinted towards the door but not before seeing Mangle entering her Cove.

"Bye Mike." She smiled again, bringing me one of my own.

"Bye Mangle." I waved goodbye to her and left the pizzeria for the day. Just as I was leaving the pizzeria, I saw a small car pull up to the parking lot. It was Carl coming for the morning. But the one thing I noticed that when he saw me, he looked shocked.

"Mike, my comrade, you are still alive!" He walked over to me and was surprised to see me without any bruises or cuts.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" I asked innocently. I knew he thought I would die when he left me alone with the animatronics. Hopefully, that would teach him and everyone else that the Band is friendly.

"Uhh...nothing. Your time is finished. You may return to your base...home." He told me.

I walked back to my car as Carl watched me. I entered my old truck and started the engine.

Out of the time I spent in the pizzeria, I was relieved that the job was a lot easier than what people thought it was. I guess it was exciting to meet a chilled out group. But...seeing Mangle...with all her...features was by the best part. It almost felt like I knew her before. I don't think I would be able to sleep without seeing her large mammaries in my mind. I grinned like a moron before pulling away from the parking lot on the road to my house.

/ Carl POV /

I can't believe that small bear cub lived to tell his tale. He is mightier than bear I fought yesterday. I must tell my fellow comrades of this warrior. And then swig of homeland vodka.

May the shine of sickle shine over my pizzeria.

/ Third-Person POV /

Mangle heard someone open the doors to the pizzeria. She peeked from behind the purple star-patterned curtains to see Carl make a beeline for his back office. Probably to drink some more.

However, she whimpered and slumped to the ground as she sensed a powerful surge run through her entire body, particularly her loins. She had no idea what caused it but it has been happening ever since saw Mike come into the Cove. She thought in her head that it may have been the reason for why she lashed out at the sight of Mike and Freddy.

To her surprise, her hands were pressed against her bountiful breasts without thinking. She yipped quietly while a small pool of sticky, warm juice had spilled out under her as another painful surge spot up her metallic spike. She clenched her eyes closed when a light illuminated the entire Cove. When she opened them again, she noticed how her body was back to its original daytime body. Flat and boring.

Her eyes opened as wide as saucers as her irises turned blood red and her eyeballs, black like the night. She groaned out in a dark but feminine tone,

"Miikkkkeeeee...You've returned for meeeeee..."

Mangle opened the purple curtains and walked across the main hall where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were turned off until the children arrive in three hours. She stopped at the door that read 'Spare Parts' in the backstage.

Her body stood erect and unmoving.

"I...must...rebuild...my...body...Mike...must...see...me...again...matey."

Mangle pulled out a distinct metal hook from behind her back and entered the Spare Parts room with a soft click as the door closed behind her.

Just as the sun rose over the horizon and brought light into the pizzeria through the large windows.

/

 **And that's it for the next installment of Be Mine Forever & Ever. I know that I told a considerable amount of time for this chapter. I've been a bit busy for my tastes so I apologize. Maybe it wasn't what you were expecting but I'm glad I could bring you this. A bit of warning for the future as the story will become darker from here.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **And most of all, have a nice day.**


	4. Night 2: My Robot Friends

**It's not so much about this chapter but rather the next two. I should (maybe?) have the next one posted before the week is done. Sorry for the wait.**

 **It's been the FUCKING worst for me but it's all good now. I should just adjust my schedule for maximum content.**

 **All Characters are owned by Scott Cawthon.**

I don't quite know what happened last night but I do know that I had masturbated to the thought of getting to feel those large knockers of Mangle. I had a dream where her soft, warm breasts encased my entire dick in its center, applying pressure to ultimately bring me to orgasm. I could imagine my cum staining her fur in my white, sticky cum.

Or the thought of her soft lips as they wrapped around my phallus and sucked me dry.

When I woke up from my amazing dream, albeit sad, I did my normal routine. I showered, brushed my teeth, shaved a bit, applied deodorant, combed my hair, and combed my hair. Afterwards, I went into my living room with a small bowl of So-So Pebbles and clicked on the TV. This time, I settled for a random morning cartoon about a roadrunner trying to catch a coyote. I took a bite out of my cereal but instantly regretted it.

"Oh god," I spat out the awful cereal out onto my coffee table as the cereal tasted like a mixture of dirt with a ton of sugar on top of it, "This stuff sucks...Then again, it's...so and so."

I checked my watch to see that it was 2:30 pm.

"Woah, I never thought it was so late into the day. I missed breakfast already. Fuck this cereal, it's going in the trash."

After dumping the cereal in the trash and placing my empty bowl in the sink, I grabbed my keys to lock my apartment door. I wanted to have a good morning...afternoon but fate had other plans for me as Scott left his home at the exact same time.

I groaned internally as Scott smiled wide and walked up to me with a bit of pep to his step.

"Good afternoon Mike, how was work today?"

I wanted to groan and facepalm but I shrugged nonchalantly instead, "It was fine. Nothing major happened."

"That's good to hear. Nothing much happened for me either. Just my boss being hard on me with the deadline coming up, like always. Oh hey, maybe we can hit up the bar before you go to work tonight, huh?" He beamed as he waited for my response.

"Nah, I want to have my wits about me before I head to my job. Don't want to get fired after one day," I responded.

 _As much as the job is boring, what with the animatronics being friendly and what not, I'd rather not show up to Carl drunk and accidentally say something stupid to get me fired._

The smile he once had faltered but still retained its upward grin. At this point, I could tell he was trying his hardest to force it. Don't know why though? It's not like I offended him...I think.

"Ok...then maybe we can go together another time?" He said dispirited but hopefully expectant of my answer.

I wasn't really paying attention as I was focused on a fly buzzing around the humming fluorescent lights above me. I just switched to autopilot.

"Sure whatever." I had no clue as to what I said to him.

Scott, though, perked up in surprise, wondering if he had heard that correctly, "Really? Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this!" He had to control himself from hugging Mike out of elation.

I still wasn't paying attention, "Right. Whatever."

I just brushed past him, earning a suppressed squeal, and casually walked down the stairs while Scott could barely contain his excitement. He watched from the three story window with a happy, goofy grin, as I walked over to my car. The sun was shining a bit brighter for my tastes, I guess others felt this way as people were profusely cursing the hot weather. I opened up the door to be blasted with a wave of hot air from inside. I could see a chocolate bar in the back had melted. I'll deal with that later.

As I entered my car, I heard a buzzing noise coming from my flip phone.

"Oh shit. Jackson's been texting me. What now? I hope he's not stuck in the elevator again like a week ago."

His last message from a few minutes ago read,

Mike Get yoUr ass over to the PuB!

No punctuation. Random capitalization. Besides that, I guess I could go for a drink, even if it was still a bit early. I know that I had declined Scott's offer but to be honest, he's still a bit annoying. I'm _irked_ at the fact that he, and probably everyone who knows about me and my new job, thought that I was going to die _horribly_.

After cruising down the road for approximately twenty minutes due to _fucking_ traffic. When I got to the pub, it was eerily quiet. No shouting or the smashing of bottles against the wall. I swung open the door out of curiosity only to see the dozens of surprised faces staring back at me and at a instant, blinded by a sharp light.

"HE'S ALIVE!" A booming voice said before a hundred voices shouting out the same thing at me. I was bombarded by the hundreds of people in disbelief of my arrival.

Before I knew what was happening, the entire pub was in an uproar and partying around with drinks in their hands, while I stood confused at the entrance. I was scratching my head as to why everyone was celebrating but then I noticed the blue banner above the pub that read,

 _Mike Lives!_ That's pretty weird.

"Mike, you're actually alive!" I heard Jackson and Marie call out to me as they waved through the crowd of drunken fools to reach where I was.

"We thought you were dead, dude! Holy fuck! How did you survive?!"

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled at him over the sound of the loud, thumping music.

"Everyone heard from that guy Carl that you took the pizzeria job! Everyone, including him, was sure that you were going to die but you survived!"

"Is that why everyone is celebrating?!"

"Of course! Come on, let's get you hammered! You're a legendary...legend now!" Jackson and Marie pulled me to the bar in the back. The guy behind the bar, who was dancing along to the beat, noticed us and poured some tequila for the three of us. Jackson slammed down his and encouraged me to take a shot. I stared at my drink for a minute.

 _To hell with my wits. Bottom's up!_

I downed the drink quickly, sensing the alcohol burning as it went down my throat.

"Ahh. Whoo! That's the stuff!" This stuff was powerful. I was already whoozy but still had some consciousness.

"All right! Hey, bartender! Get another one for my buddy right here! The Man who lived!" Jackson pointed at the bartender who slid down another round of shots for the three of us. We took a swig and slammed the glass on the bar. Jackson called out for another but didn't drink it. He instead lifted in the air like he was going for a toast.

"Can I get everyone's attention?!" He called out to the entire bar. Everyone who was vomiting, shouting in a drunken stupor, or dancing, quieted down and looked at the me and Jackson.

"We are here today…to celebrate the life of Mike Schmidt here as he will now live as a legend to our city. Let's drink to Mike who survived the night at the deadly pizzeria! Three cheers for Mike!"

Instead of three cheers, the patrons of the bar roared and cheered continuously my name. The bottles on the wall shook and clattered uncontrollably from the sheer volume. I have to be honest, I've never felt more alive in my life, even if the dangerous job wasn't all that bad. But they don't need to know that.

I have no clue how long we stayed at the raging bar but I definitely know that it was light outside when I got here.

The bar became too crowded and people started dancing in the streets. I could remember seeing drunken idiots parade in the parking lot, all the while hoards of people from other places in the city came to party as well. They didn't know why they were partying but were invited to come to the bar in masses. It was like heaven on Earth. Jackson, Marie, and I drove, a bit swerving, to Jackson's house when we heard the sirens blare.

The three of us were giggling like happy, little idiots when we arrived at Jackson's house.

"See ya *hiccup* Mike." Jackson almost fell when he got out my car.

"Byeeee Mike." Marie slurred out

Immediately, the two of them started making out before tossing themselves through the front door. I struggled not to throw up from feeling another surge of phlegm rise from my stomach. I proceeded to doze off in my car seat listening to some quiet, chill country music on my radio.

/ 10:50 pm /

 **"Br-ak the timel-ne, M-ke..."**

"Huh?...Whazza?"

I awoke, buzzed but well-enough to drive, and squinted at the car clock. A pulse whipped through my brain and I rubbed my temples to ease the strain.

 _My head is killing me...but damn...got to get to work soon._

I was in no state to drive yet but I restarted the engine anyways and followed along the dark, monotonous, repetitive road down to the pizzeria with the street lights as my only companion. The only thing different was that there was a lot more trash from the big party in the streets, as well the occasional condom near the gutters. I casually leaned my head against my left arm on the window while driving absentmindedly. The endless street lights caused me to feel a bit drowsy.

 _The fuck am I doing with myself...I got a masters degree in Engineering yet I'm working in a boring night guard position. Wish I could get a spot in at least the city works. Damn...I've got to get a girlfriend..._

I pulled up to the pizzeria parking lot around 11 o' clock with no one around for miles. Carl was locking up the place when he noticed me pull in. He waved at me and I did the same. Then I realized,

 _Crap, I probably look like, maybe even smell like, shit...Fuck it...I'm too wasted..._

I parked right next to Carl's red truck while he closed in on my car. I got out and greeted him as professionally as I could.

"Heeey, Carl-" I started before covering my mouth to hold in the rising vomit.

Of course, Carl saw that and looked over me suspiciously.

"Mike, you have returned for 'nother night. *sniff* You smell like Mama back in Stalingrad."

"Sorry 'bout that Carl. I was caught up...in...the uh...party."

"I heard well. Do not worry comrade. You deserve hero's welcome for surviving. Unlike my friend Dmitri- uh, Bob."

 _Oh, heh, that was nice of him I guess... God, these street lights are too bright...Better get inside._

I unlocked the dimly lit pizzeria with a slight wobble in my steps. Making sure to lock the doors behind me, I wandered to one of the tables in the main room, tripping on a crack but catching myself on the wooden table. I sat down on one of the hard, wooden chairs. With no strength left, I dozed off again, snoring loudly.

/ One hours later /

"Mi..? Mik.? Mike, wake up." I heard faintly. It sounded like Freddy's voice coming from over my shoulder. I felt him tap and shake my shoulder softly before I snapped awake.

"Huh? Oh hey Freddy." I lifted myself off my arms while strand of my saliva fell to the ground.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked me in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm good, I'm good." I lifted myself to my feet.

"Is that Mike I hear?" I heard Chica say from the nearby kitchen. The double doors leading there swung open as Chica walked out and came over to my table.

"Hey Mike, you smell awful." Bonnie said right next to me.

"Yeah...well, you're still ugly." I snickered at Bonnie's glare.

Freddy handed me a glass of water which I swiftly drank, only to sputter as it accidentally went down the wrong hole. Chica went back into the kitchen to make me some more of her delicious pizza, thinking that I was starving. Bonnie got bored so he took out a deck of cards and dealed me in for a game of poker. I accepted and held up my cards to my eyes as my vision wavered in and out. I lost the first round and again rubbed the side of my head with a knuckle.

 _Hmm...wonder where Mangle is. Maybe in the Cove._

Freddy joined the game at some point. I just stared at my cards before tossing in a four and a six. Bonnie dealed me two cards, another 8 and a 9. We presented our cards. I had only one pair but Freddy had two pairs, while Bonnie had junk.

"Hey, uh, does anyone know where Mangle is?" I asked the two of them.

"Oh, she's sleeping somewhere...up there." Bonnie pointed at the ceiling where a tile was open and a white, bushy tail was hanging limply, "Right there."

"I'm going to call her to see if she wants any pizza," I cupped my hands and called out to her, "Hey Mangle!"

I then heard a distinct "Huh?" before it was followed by a loud thunk that made me, Freddy, and Bonnie cringe.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." She repeated from up there.

"That hurt. Umm, hold on, I'm coming down!" She responded. She sprang from the open ceiling tile and landed gracefully onto the floor. Of course, when she did, her huge (tracts of lands)...to jiggle, causing me to blush and look away in embarrassment.

"Had a nice nap Mangle?" Freddy asked her.

She nodded in affirmation and took a seat right _fricking_ next to me. I gulped as I occasionally glimpsed over to see her breasts bounce every time she moved. I was pitching a serious tent with only the table as my protection.

Besides feeling the need to fondle her breasts, I decided to ask questions to pass the time.

"*ahem*...Soooo...uh, is this about all you guys do? Just play cards?" I pulled the cards close rot me when Bonnie tried to catch a glimpse of my cards.

"*sigh* Unfortunately. Sometimes, we would just sing songs that Carl doesn't want us to. It's more exciting during the day with all the kids running around." Freddy put down two cards back and Bonnie dealt him two.

"They usually climb all over Freddy but the best is when we get to sing onstage." Bonnie answered.

"Chica always brings us pizza to eat but other than that, that's about it. At least until Carl said we were getting a new night guard. Now, we can play 'The Game' against your will."

"Which I still hate." I frowned.

"Too bad. You lost. We won fair and square." Freddy smugly grinned. I scowled.

"Don't mind Freddy, he's always like that. It takes some getting used to it but you'll get past that. Even if he does act like a jerk from time to time." Mangle reassured me. Freddy 'hurumphed' and tossed another card into the pile. Bonnie dealt him another card.

 _Wow...even if she does act a bit shy, her words are very soothing to hear...calm even._

"Wait a minute, Freddy, you didn't get me, that was Mangle. You can't take credit for her doing." I didn't have to but I was obligated to mention it.

"Yeah...well you still suck...eggs." _Oh you fucking..._

"That's it." I slammed my cards face down and began screaming profanities at him.

I started getting clammy with Freddy who kept mocking me every time I said something. He laughed smugly while I tried to bore holes in his head with my gaze, which was funny enough for Mangle to giggle at the scene unfolding before her. As for Bonnie, he howled in laughter as I pounced on Freddy and wrestled him to the ground.

Our friendly fight didn't last long as the two of us stopped when the strong waft of cheese, tomato sauce, and pepperoni in the air. Chica walked through the kitchen doors with a large, steaming, succulent pepperoni pizza. I was sure that the whole lot of us were drooling at the beautiful sight of food, my stomach rumbling in anticipation.

Chica set down the large platter right in the middle of the table,

"Dig in everyone!" She exclaimed.

 _She doesn't have to tell me twice!_

We sprawled to claim the biggest slice of pizza on the table. I almost grabbed it but Freddy swiped it away at the last second and swallowed it whole, licking his fingers just to spite me. My jaw dropped before I took on a look of pure anger.

 _HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE FINGERS! WHY 'DA FUCK?!_

 _This bear wants to die. Nobody messes with my pizza._

The pizza was gone in under twenty minutes. We held our bellies in relief and sighed simultaneously as the pizza settled. I shot a glance over at the clock to see it was only two am.

 _Only 2:00 am? Jeez, now it feels like time slows down in here._

Wanting to pass the time, I asked the Band if they have any good stories to tell.

Bonnie, slumping in his seat with a distorted stomach, raised his hand, "I do. It involves me and Freddy."

"Go ahead." I urged him.

"Okay, so about a few weeks ago, Freddy and I were singing on stage alone because Chica had to have some repairs. There was a group of kids who were like gobbling pizza slice after pizza slice. After the show, one of the kids got up from his seat too fast so that he could take a picture with Freddy."

"Uh-huh."

"The kid got dizzy on the way over and when Freddy picked him up for a picture, the kid barfed on Freddy just as they took the picture!"

"No! Way!" I said in awe while glancing at Freddy who was sitting, crossed armed, and in obvious disapproval in his seat.

Even Mangle was having trouble to keep in her laughter. She was bound to break out in a fit of giggling.

"H-hold on, I still have the picture!" Bonnie reached for his pocket(?) and pulled out a small Kodak picture with a kid vomiting on Freddy, who looked like he had a forced smile even when half of his face was covered in bile.

"Oh my god! Hahahahaha!" I started banging on the table while Freddy slumped in his seat, tired.

"Hah-hahahaha!" Mangle held her head up as she exploded in a fit of laughter. Bonnie was holding in his but his rising and falling body showed that he was failing.

"Oh Freddy! We're so sorry! HAHAHA!" Chica said before breaking down cackling.

Much after our little funny moment, Bonnie brought out his acoustic guitar instead of his electric one on stage. Before Bonnie began playing chords, I stopped him.

"What's wrong Mike." He asked.

"Actually, I was thinking if I could, you know, just this once, play a song?"

"You play guitar? I didn't know that." Bonnie jumped down from the stage and handed me his guitar.

"Yeah, I learned guitar at college during any free time I had." I slung the guitar strap over my shoulder and sat on the edge of the stage. I tuned the guitar a bit and tested to see if it sounded right.

I plucked the string. Just right. I started the first verse to Heart-Shaped Box.

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice

Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left back  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Your advice, Your advice, Your advice.

Chica, Mangle, Freddy, and surprisely Bonnie were clapping at the end of the song. My fingers hurt though. It's been a while since I played but I'm glad that I could show them what I could do.

"That was awesome Mike!" Bonnie high-fived me. Freddy patted me on the back while Chica continued applauding me. I couldn't resist bowing. As for Mangle, she was genuinely smiling.

"That was...awesome, Mike." She said. I couldn't resist cracking a smile back to her.

By the time Bonnie finished playing some more sets of well-known alt rock songs, it was 4 am. Mangle and I were sitting side by side listening intently as Bonnie sung to a R.E.M song. After Bonnie finished, the rest of us applauded. I looked to Mangle to revel in her beauty. I don't know why but inside me, I could feel a...certain connection to her. As though I had met her before. She noticed me gawking at her and smiled with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Oh what's happening here~" Chica teased as she saw the two of us looking at each other.

We turned back and began tripping over our own words. That only made the grin on Chica's face wider.

"No! It's not what it looks like. I swear.""It was nothing Chica." We both tried to explain. Chica wasn't having any of it.

"Oh? But you two were looking at each other with such passion." Chica side-stepped next to me and nudged me in the ribs, "I say 'go for it' Mike. I don't know much about humans but I'm sure she has the body for it, if you know what I mean." Chica raised her eyebrows up and down at me.

"What? Mangle and me? No, no, no, no, no. You got it all wrong."

"Why not Mike? You've always been ogling her and you two act so shy around each other. This is perfect opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other." Bonnie slapped me on the back like he was a father who found out his son has a girlfriend.

"I have to agree with Bonnie, Mike. I think you should at least give her a chance. Who knows, you guys might just find each other."

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" I asked.

"NO!" "NO!" "NO!" Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica yelled at me as I flinched.

Mangle's entire face was a hue of red from the embarrassment and running her arm in nervousness. I can't blame her, I think I was sporting my own tint of red from being forced to, essentially, go on a date with a big-busted, curvaceous animatronic.

 _Oh man. This is not good. I have to go on a fricking date?!_

 _ **-Break the timeline-**_

/

 **So far, it hasn't been so exciting but good things come to those who are patient. I will be busy this week but in any free time I have, I'll use whatever I can to write the next chapter. Thank for your time,**

 **And most of all, have a nice day.**


	5. Night 2: Date With Destiny

Chapter 5: Date With Destiny

Mangle and I were sitting alone in the main hall, not talking to each other for the longest time and making awkward little quips and coughs. I could tell from the expression on her face that she felt shy. I can't blame her, I was feeling the same. I kept hearing the camera in the corner shifting that the Band were locked up in my office watching us for any juicy parts. The two of us sat across from each other; she was trying to look at everything but me while I was trying my hardest to keep it together.

Or find the right moment to take a slice of the large Hawaiian pizza on the table in front of us.

"I-uh, I've never been on a date before. Have you?" _Great job Mike. You're not only the most awkward but the stupidest._

"No..." She went back to staring at her lap.

It got silent after that. Oh, how I wish I had some liquid courage. The awkwardness in this room was palpable.

"Umm...so," I patted my legs in a soft rhythm, "have you been anywhere recently?" I wanted to slap myself for saying that.

Mangle's ears twitched like a cute dog...fox. I could tell that she thought my question was weird, worrying me even more that I might have offended her unintentionally. She responded quietly.

"Not really..." I looked down at my lap, mortified, "but...I do want to go somewhere."

I looked back at her, "Oh yeah? Where?"

"I don't know. There was this one time...during the day...I overheard a parent...talk about his recent trip to...I think he called it the 'Ni-aga-ra Falls'?"

"You mean Niagara Falls? Oh, that's a waterfall between the US and Canada."

She, too, looked up from her lap, "Have y-you been there before?"

"I have. I remember, uhh, my dad took my mom, my sister and me up to Niagara Falls once. It was a really big waterfall with a hundred meter drop and rushing waters."

"Wow...that sounds nice. I recall the parent saying how his family watched as the water...sounded like it crashed against the bottom. I kinda want to see it, if I can."

"You definitely should. It was...beyond anything I've ever seen when I was young."

"I would like to see it sometime. I just wish...I could go and see it." Her eyes were full of sparkling wonder as she spoke. Maybe, if I can, I could take her to go see it. It would freak out a bunch of people to see a robot walking around though.

"Hey, Mangle, you've never been anywhere outside the Pizzeria, correct?"

She nodded, "Carl says that we're not allowed to roam outside because he thinks we could hurt somebody."

 _Well, that's a load of bull. These guys are the nicest people on the planet._

"If you could, would you want to go to Niagara Falls?"

"I guess I would. From what you said, it sounds wonderful."

"Nice." I thought about it for a moment, "How about this? The first chance we get, I could take you all for a trip over there. We'll all go, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and you." I picked up one of the pizza slices.

She perked up immediately with a happy expression, "Really? You mean it?"

"Sure, why not? It'd be more fun than just staying in here everyday. Although, a lot of people would be freaked out to see a Band of animatronics walking around. But I think the only thing that would freak people out is how ugly Bonnie." I smirked while Mangle laughed a cute little laugh. I heard Bonnie roar from the office, causing the both of us to laugh even harder.

After everything calmed down, Mangle broke out of her shyness,

"So, Mike, what about you?"

"Hmm?" I said while nibbling on a pizza slice.

"How's life like for you when you leave the pizzeria?"

"Oh well, it isn't that exciting. I live by myself and...pretty much just spend time until my shift here."

"Do you have any friends?"

"I have my buddy Jackson and Marie. They've been my friends since my childhood. We used to grow up in the same neighborhood."

"Where's your family?" She regretted saying that when she saw how my face dropped in a saddened loom, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I cut her off, "No, it's okay. I don't have any family anymore...my parents and sister died in a car crash when I was younger."

Mangle started apologizing profusely with tears forming in her eyes. I ran around the small table wrapped my arms around, holding her until her cries quieted down to a small sniffle and calmed down enough to talk. She wiped the tears off her eyes and thanked me for helping her.

 _That was close. Wouldn't want to make her cry on the first date._

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It happened a long time ago and I moved on with myself. I let the whole thing go."

"*sniff* Okay, I'm sorry that I brought that up by accident. It must be a sensitive thing to talk about. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright. I'm happy with my life now. I've met some great people who helped me through that time, like Jackson and Marie. They understood and helped me come to terms with the accident. But hey, now, I'm enjoying every second and I'm even on a date, which I never thought it'd be possible. And with a beautiful girl no less."

She looked at me with her bright, vibrant eyes, "You...you think I'm...beautiful?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

She blushed and smiled warmly at me, "Thank you." She pecked me on the cheek, making me grin like an idiot.

Chica decided to holler from the office and I cursed at her, hoping that she would hear, eliciting a giggle out of Mangle. We both smiled at each other for a moment.

Mangle told me that there was another spot where we could go. She took my hand and led me down a separate hallway to a large room. She flicked a switch and the room lit up to reveal a wide assortment of classic arcade games. They had Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Dig-Dug, and more as far as the eye can see.

"*whistle* Impressive."

"What should we play first?" Mangle asked.

"Hmm...Let's see..." I pondered.

We decided to play some of the goodies like Donkey Kong. Lotsa laughter and cheering ensued as we racked up points together to make the high scores. There was a 'strength' hammer machine and Mangle took a turn. She swung the hammer down on the button and I watched as the stone rocketed up to the bell and destroyed into a million pieces. She was jumping up and down as I was wide eyed at seeing her true strength. That and her breasts bounced wildly in front of me.

Then there was this one moment at the skee ball machine.

"Okay, okay, I got th- Whoo!" Mangle giggled as I wrapped around her from behind, the two of us holding the ball in our hands.

"Ha, All right, heh, let's do it together!" I couldn't stop laughing alongside next to her.

"Heheehee, okay, one, two, three!" We rolled the ball down the lane fast enough that it bounced at the end right into the 500 point hole in the corner. The lane lit up as the jackpot noise sounded and we jumped and cheered in excitement. Mangle kept jumping and using my shoulders as support. While she was still caught up in a ticket-winning frenzy, I was bombarded by her massive assets in front of my face and blushing wildly. I coughed into my hand and we proceeded over to the prize counter. We basked in our winnings and exchanged the tickets for a large, stuffed bear that resembles Freddy.

"Thank you Mike, I love it!" She said as I handed her the stuffed bear. She pecked me on the cheek and I held it with glee only a 25 year old can feel. But...for a moment there, I could've sworn that her pupils flashed dark red. I brushed it off as nothing.

Later, we were talking about some funny moments in our lives as we returned to the main room.

"So, Jackson, drunk and all, leapt onto the table and started _dancing_ in front of everyone, including his father!"

Mangle _cracked_ up while I was clutching my stomach from laughing too hard. I then told her about how Marie had to pull him down from the table and how he accidentally spouted, "I got the music in me!"

"Haha! Your friends are the funniest!" Mangle wiped a tear from her eye.

We sat down next to each other at the table to find that Chica had prepared us another steamy pizza. This time she made a large cheese pizza with stuffed crust. We casually conversed about the variety of people we met. It was kinda sad since the only people Mangle got to know personally was the Band, Carl, me, and the people who repair her.

This was pretty much all we were doing but I realized that it wasn't too eventful. Then, a light bulb appeared above my head as I got an amazing idea. Mangle swiped the bulb out of the air and tossed it over her shoulder.

I lifted her to her feet and dragged her to the front stage. I hoisted myself up on the edge of the stage and grabbed Bonnie's acoustic guitar.

I fine-tuned the strings until the strum sounded just right. I grabbed a pick and began playing the song, Luna.

What moonsongs  
Do you sing your babies?  
What sunshine do you bring?  
Who belongs  
Who decides who's crazy  
Who rights wrongs where others cling?

I'll sing for you  
If you want me to  
I'll give to you and

It's a chance I'll have to take  
And it's a chance I'll have to break

I go along  
Just because I'm lazy  
I go along to be with you

And those moonsongs  
That you sing your babies  
Will be the songs to see you through  
I'll hear your song

If you want me to  
I'll sing along  
And it's a chance I'll have to take  
And it's a chance I'll have to break

I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
So in love  
I'm in love with you  
With you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
So in love  
I'm in love with you  
I'm  
I'm so in love  
I'm in love with you

As the last note played out, I paused and gauged Mangle's reaction. She had her eyes closed with a small, cute smile. She was just sitting on the floor with her hands on her crossed legs. I guess she was still in a trance or something. I coughed in my hand to get her attention to which she opened her eyes. She grinned awkwardly and blushed when she saw me looking all smug.

"So how'd you like it? 'Cause judging from your reaction, it seems like I put you under my spell."

"I can't lie Mike. I loved it. It was so beautiful how it sounded. Thank you."

"Come on, let's get another slice." We then sat back down at the table.

"Hehe, why are you staring at me?" Mangle teased. I shook my head clear of my thoughts not realizing that I was staring at Mangle. We laughed it off before we got silent. Not awkward silent but the silent when you feel like you and another in their own little world. Mangle and I enjoyed the date we had and I was sure not to forget this. Mangle must have reacted unconsciously as she leaned in for a kiss, as did I but sadly...

 _ **Beep Beep Beep**_

I checked my watch to see that it was almost 5:30, when they would return to their positions.

"Oh snap, didn't realize it was that late."

Mangle looked crestfallen but she still gave me her smile, "It's okay Mike. I had a wonderful time with you."

"Sad to see it end though."

"This doesn't have to be the last time. I really enjoyed the time we spent together."

I mentally cheered in my head, "Yeah, sad to see it end though."

"This doesn't have to be the last time. I really enjoyed the time we spent together."

"You did? I'm not as bad at this as I thought."

We both chuckled before sighing in relief. She gazed back at me with her rosy red irises, her cheeks tinted a red hue, and shy posterior. I felt like I could get lost in the vast, open ocean that is her eyes. I felt warm inside, butterflies in my stomach when she smiled at me.

I didn't even realize that I was locked lips with her. Her lips were soft to the touch and the warm caress of her tongue against mine. She moaned into my mouth as we ought for dominance. I won and broke the barrier between us to her insides. The only problem for me was that she was a bit taller than me and her large breasts created a gap between us as they pressed against my chest.

We parted lips, a strand of saliva connecting the two of us. Her ears were folded down against her head, appearing like a cute dog. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her pearly eyes but turned away out of embarrassment as she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Hehe, stop! Don't look at me like that!," she whined playifully.

"I can't help it. You're so cute when you're acting so shy." I said while wrapping an arm around the back of her neck, just barely reaching her.

We sat down and just held each other, her warmth reminding me of a perfect summer day. I saw the Band leaving my office and I pulled away from Mangle. At least, I would if I could but Mangle was still holding me, tight.

"Mangle. Mangle!" I snapped my fingers in front of her before she went, 'Huh?', and shook her head, probably to clear her head.

"Sorry about that. I hope we can do this again tomorrow." She beamed at me with her cutesy smile.

"Of course. Tomorrow. I promise." I told her. I held myself back a little as I was relatively new to the whole dating scenario but remained confident in myself.

"Thank you Mike. I..." She hesitated for a second.

"Hmm?" I waited. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it instead. She just smiled to herself.

"...nothing. It's nothing. Can't wait until tomorrow, Mike." She said.

I told her that if she needs anything to just ask me. She nodded and let me off to go finish packing up but Chica stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait right there! We want to hear everything that happened! Bonnie accidentally spilled some soda on the tablet so we couldn't see the rest of the date!" Chica glared at Bonnie

"It wasn't my fault. It was an accident. Freddy pushed me!"

Freddy just shook his head in disapproval.

"So tell us how it went!" Chica asked us.

"It was great if you have to ask Chica. Mike and I went over to the arcade, we talked a little more about ourselves and Mike even sang a song for me. It was amazing to hear."

"Yeah, yeah, right, right. Soooo...did you two kiss?" Chica asked.

The two of us looked away blushing. Freddy and Bonnie gave me a shit-eating grin.

"What are you looking at?" I growled at them. They chuckled to themselves like a bunch of immature school children.

"No need to get so worked up Mike. You're so lucky to have Mangle with you, ya know?"

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica jumped on stage and began asking Mangle more about how the date went. Mangle started recalling different moments of our date. Chica winked at me before I left with a frown to the office.

/ Mangle's POV /

"Tell us everything. How did it go?" Chica beamed at me while Bonnie and Freddy sat with her in a circle.

"It was...I shouldn't say. I'm so embarrassed." I blushed.

"Come on, you're amongst friends." Freddy reassured me. I breathed in and out.

"It was beyond anything I experienced. I had more fun with him than I did in a long time. I can't wait until our time tomorrow."

"Wait, he talked about something called Niagara Falls. What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"He said it was this really big waterfall. I said I would want to go there sometime and he said one day, he could take all of us." Even if it was still a long time away, I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Niagara Falls? Sounds like fun!" Chica said zealously.

"I've never been outside the pizzeria before so I guess any trip should be a good trip. I can probably play my guitar on the way as music." Bonnie strung his guitar for good effect. We just laughed at him making him frown.

"I'll make the pizza!" Chica cheered. I was happy that the group was excited. Although it still is a bit early to be cheering. It does seem exciting but I hope they don't get their hopes up so soon.

Freddy checked the clock to see that it was nearing 6 am.

"Sorry to break this up but it's almost 6. We need to get into our positions." Freddy clapped his hands and I walked back over to the Cove. I glanced over my large wooden ship and climbed up the steps with small creaks in my steps. I sat down on one of the steps and saw a small leg poking out under the step. It looked like a white fox doll.

/ Mike POV /

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

 _ **Dong Dong Ding Dong**_

Immediately, when I entered my office, I was a bit irked at the state they left it in. There was a spilled 'purple drank' soda pouring from the table on my tablet and I could tell that Freddy touched my stuff because of the cheesy puff crust prints. I cleaned up what I can and packed up the rest of my things. I slung the pack over my back and left the office with an urgency to get home and sleep. Before I exited the pizzeria, I made sure to say goodbye to the Band. They were all on stage in their upright positions except Mangle.

 _I guess she went back to the Cove._ I patted myself down but couldn't feel my keys anywhere. _Shit, where is it? Maybe I dropped it at Mangle's place. Well, it gives me a reason to see her without making it awkward._

I stepped in the Cove quietly, finding my keys on the tiled floor. I saw Mangle sitting on the steps leading to her large wooden ship. She was just staring at a small doll of herself. I quietly approached her until I accidentally kicked a can, alerting her.

"Hi Mike." She said in the dim light.

"Hi Mangle. Are you okay?" I responded.

"I'm fine. You should just get on home. I think Carl is already here." She said before continuing to pick off some lint off the doll.

I opened my mouth to try and say something but I just closed it. I really had nothing to say. I guess after today, I was done for the night. I just waved bye before leaving the pizzeria and locking the door behind me. Carl was in the parking lot and coming towards me. I passed him on the way to my car without talking to each other. I unlocked my car and started up the car. Carl was at the open entrance and waved at me as I left the pizzeria parking lot.

I drove along the road back home with a smile on my face as I was remembering my date with Mangle. I wish I could tell someone but they might just look at me weird. The sun was starting to come up as I was driving home.

/ Third Person POV /

Mangle's eyes snapped wide open but it was not her own. It was that of a demon reawakened. the pulsing, hazing red eyes formed and let in the cries of children and unconsciously, herself. It felt as though someone was killing her but she was fine. There was a reason. It was a bond, a connection, to a past she could not remember.

A being.

Mangle came online and peered out the curtains to see Carl walking over to his office. She waited until he entered his office and then wandered out of the Cove over to the other side of the main hall.

She stopped before the 'Parts and Service' room and gazed longingly at the sign, a smile unfolding on her face. She wanted to laugh or cry out for help as she had no control over her body.

"Who...are...you?" She asked herself. She did not respond. She chose not to.

Instead, she opened the room and stepped inside into the light of the room where a lone white sheet shaped around a unknown object that was taller than her by 4 inches. Mangle gripped the sheet and lifted it into the air, sprinkling dust everywhere until it settled around the object.

Mangle gazed upon her project with glee and awe like it was a perfect piece of art. She was glad that no one had discovered her upcoming, new body for herself. During all the repairs she had, she took note and remembered everything the mechanics would say in order to create a new vessel for her twin.

Just one more day and her project will be finished. Then, the true fox will take over.

But first, she's hungry. Really hungry. For only one thing.

Mike.

/


End file.
